Green Light
by Diane Satabi
Summary: Mikan and friends goes out to the beach with their respective boyfriends planning to make their stay "memorable". Will Mikan go home crying, or will she successfully accomplish something passionately intimate with her boyfriend?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey there! I am so sure that my absence didn't bother or much less concern you in any way. Absence, you ask? Yes, I have been away for quite some time. But here I am, rising from debris and dusts, with another one-shot fiction. Sounds familiar? Why of course, because this author used to be known as ONESHOTMASTURRR. If you want to hear more about this matter, check out my profile and hopefully it offers you answers. I shouldn't hold you any longer. Hope you enjoy my "comeback" fiction. :)**

**...**

**Green Light**

**By Diane Satabi**

**...**

Mikan listened silently, munching on her crab.

"I asked him, 'how do I look on these?' and then he grabbed me by my waist, pulled me close to him in a tight hug and said, 'you look sexy, my Sumire.' And then he tilted my face up by my chin and kissed me, and I kissed him back, and we kissed more and then—" The girls watched as the blushing Sumire, clearly no longer capable of continuing her story, dug her face on her pillow in an attempt to mute her squeal.

These past two nights of their "Three-Day Chance to get Intimate With your Boyfriends on the Sands"—Oh yeah, she's not allowed to say it like that. That was supposed to be a secret. Ha ha. What she meant was "Three-Day Summer Getaway to the Beach"—there, perfect!—a lot has obviously happened. And so here're the girls, talking over their lunch to share what they've _accomplished_.

"Not bad for the second night," someone said. "How about you, Mikan? Anything?"

Mikan froze. Slowly she shook her head, looking down. To this she earned a chorus of exclamation from her girl friends.

Of course. She wasn't an exemption from this entire gimmick because she—too—has a boyfriend, who agreed to come along. But while all the others have successfully and satisfyingly done some sexual activities in these past two nights of their stay, Mikan hadn't. Sure, she got a peck on the cheek, a tight hug before they parted, but it's nothing close to what the others have accomplished.

"Take heart, Mikan!" someone said, landing a hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"Yeah! I'm sure he's just looking for the right moment."

"And maybe he wanted to make it extra special, so he's intending to do it on the last day."

"Or night."

"Or maybe he's just waiting for you to do the move."

Everyone fell silent. After a while of comprehension, they all turned to the source of the suggestion.

To Hotaru.

She shrugged. "What? For all we know he's just waiting for you to give him the green light." A pause. "Some guys need a push, you know."

**...**

Night fell and, as expected, the cottage was empty. Everyone was out with their partners, hoping to make this night the most memorable night of all nights. While Mikan, well, she's still in the process of making this her memorable night.

She stared at her reflection for one last time, spun on her heels and—satisfied—head to the door that leads out of their cottage.

It was dark, but the moonlight provided enough glow for Mikan to identify a man standing with his back on her a few meters away. As she approached, the person finally noticed her presence and turned to greet her with a smirk.

Natsume's smirk.

Her heart raced.

Oh Maker, how could someone be so beautiful as this?

She quickly glanced at Natsume's attire, which was no more than a hoodie, a shorts and a pair of slippers.

"Our cottage's empty," he finally said.

Every muscle in Mikan's body tensed. Empty? What's empty? Their cottage? No one's inside? What's he trying to suggest? An empty cottage?

"What?" murmured Mikan. Her heart doubled its pace. She mentally rebuked it for not helping in the situation at all.

He flashed a bewildered look, like second guessing if he heard her correctly, but then he repeated what he said anyway. "Our cottage's empty. That's why I'm out here. I don't want to rot in boredom inside."

"O-of course." Mikan felt her face flush. What was she trying to think?

They were silent for a while.

"A walk?" he finally said. She looked up and finally saw that his hand was stretched out for her. He was smiling.

Without hesitation, she placed her own hand on top of his. Immediately, her whole being was focused directly on the hand. Mikan couldn't help but feel like her hand finally found its home.

But before she allowed herself to be completely engulfed by Natsume's presence, she pulled up short. She watched as Natsume turned to her for an explanation.

Unable to contain the lingering exchange of stares, she looked down.

"How... How do I look on these?" she managed to ask.

Mikan need not glance to check, but she's sure Natsume had all his eyes on her, rating her from head to foot.

She recalled her reflection a little while ago which revealed a fresh-looking young girl wearing a white, thin dress that cascaded down to her upper limbs. It was transparent and sheer enough to show hints of her bra and some curve lines. She donned on a pair of silver slippers and finally let her hair down, suggesting that it looked more appealing on her. Her confidence grew as she recalled and now can't help but feel a little anxious for reasons beyond her comprehension.

Finally, the silence broke.

"Your dress..." he started. "It's perfect."—a pause—"perfect for catching a cold, you idiot."

**...**

Mikan kicked a pebble and watched it bounce off for a couple of times before disappearing. Instead of giving in to the urge of hitting, spanking, kicking, karate chopping, summer saulting Natsume back there, she decided to walk away instead. And apparently, he followed her.

That jerk.

So here she was, pace increasing as she kept a fat distance from Natsume—a way of her saying that she was disappointed with him. Just then she recalled Sumire's boyfriend's response when asked with the same question, and snorted.

That stupid jerk.

They had entered a forest-like place when Mikan finally took notice of something strange: the silence. Although still obediently following her, Natsume's been quiet for some time now. What? Is he reflecting on what he's done? Thinking of a way to mend the damage? But wait. Is he even noticing Mikan's cold treatment towards him? For all we know he must be enjoying it, the silence between them.

This. Can. NOT. Be.

Another pebble was sent flying from Mikan's foot.

This night had to be a good, memorable night, and for it to be a good night depends on her. Just what would the others think after learning nothing really intimate happened between them on the last night of this getaway?

She has to think.

A pebble made contact again on Mikan's sandals and bounced off. Just then an idea popped.

She walked more and, finally finding the perfect piece of pebble, kicked it on a nearby bush.

Hearing that she had successfully caused the bush to rustle, she jolted and shrieked, "KYAAAAA!" She ran back to Natsume, who tear his gazes away from the sky to look at her. See, he wasn't even paying attention on her. This hurt Mikan more, but at the same time made her more determined to put this plan to success.

She kept screaming until she reached him. "Something's behind that bush! A snake! A bear! A monster! Kyaaa!" And while screaming, she made sure her body made contact to his.

This was her desperate plan, to arouse Natsume.

"_What? For all we know he's just waiting for you to give him the green light." A pause. "Some guys need a push, you know."_

She smirked and kept herself busy rubbing her body to his that she didn't notice the defeaning sound of silence. Only their breathing and the sound of crickets rang in the air. Finally a pair of strong, familiar hands dropped to her shoulders, forcing her to stop.

She looked up, cheeks flushed.

"Don't see anything," he said. "You probably just kicked a pebble and it went to the bush, causing it to make noise."

That's it. Mikan's control snapped.

"Probably?" she started, turning completely from him. "Heck. You nailed it!"

Natsume raised a brow. "What are you talking about? You did that on purpose?"

Mikan let the time stall before she turned. There's no backing out now.

"Natsume," she said as she held Natsume's gaze. Slowly, she started lifting her dress until it's off of her and whispered, "Let's do it."

Natsume remained to his position. Time must have stopped ticking because everything in him stood motionless. Even his hair refused to dance with the wind, and his eyes—it's still locked on hers.

Finally, to what seemed like a year, he started approaching her, gazes still locked on her. Funny, Mikan thought, how it hasn't wandered down her body. When he's within arm's reach, he grabbed her arm and thrusted her on a nearby tree in an amazing speed that made Mikan squeak in surprise.

Panic rose within her. Her heart raced as she felt his grip tighten on her arm. Finally, she looked at Natsume, who seemed to care less, emotionless as ever. But with that emotionless stare, something bugged Mikan. This isn't the kind of stare that wanted to do you harm.

Just as his face was nearing to hers, slightly tilted, she was convinced then that he was attempting a kiss. Mikan shut her eyes close and braced herself for the incoming invasion.

She waited, feeling that butterflies flying wildly on her stomach.

"You don't want me to do this," he finally said, almost like a whisper.

Mikan, surprised, flipped her eyes open. She wasn't sure she heard the words correctly. "Yes, I do! Do it!"

Just then, she noticed. She was shaking terribly under Natsume.

It's because of the wind, of course. Mikan wanted to justify, but she was unable to speak it out. Even her lips were quivering. Not until she noticed her vision had blurred and a tear had rolled across her cheek did she decide that no amount of justification would be valid at the moment.

Of course, she was afraid. She's not prepared for these kinds of things. The only thing that was driving her to do this was... Well, although it aggravates her to accept it, was to fit in. To see what and how it is to be like her girl friends with their respective boyfriends.

Finally, with a soft kiss on Mikan's forehead, he released her, although she seemed to have been pinned permanently on the tree. Mikan watched as Natsume picked her dress from the ground and tossed it at her. "Dress."

Mikan, stunned and powerless to rationalize, dressed obediently.

Just as she finished, she caught sight of another something being tossed at her, which landed on her face. It was warm and soft. She took it with her two hands and checked to see what it was.

Natsume's hoodie.

Unable to fight the tears any longer, she cried her heart out with her face dugged on Natsume's still-warm hoodie.

**...**

They're now on top of a cliff over-viewing the dark sea under a velvet sky sprinkled with stars and a moon, hand in hand.

Mikan tears her gaze from the view to look at Natsume, who now wears a white shirt.

"What is it?" he says.

Before her is a man she knows she wants to spend the rest of her life with. He's not like the other guys, hungry for love and sex, oh no no no. But that part makes him more lovable, and to Mikan, it's just so perfect. She wouldn't dare ask for anything less.

"I love you," she says.

"I know that."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I sure hope that it opened your eyes somehow to the truth of being in a relationship. Loving does not necessarily mean having sexual intercourse. Oh no no no. Do it **_**after**_** marriage. Anyway, while editing and proof reading, I must admit I couldn't help but think I must have lost my touch in writing already. But I do hope not. So please, I am encouraging you to leave a review, be it constructive or destructive. Anything that would make me improve. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


End file.
